The present disclosure relates to a hinge for furniture or domestic appliances, having a side part, on which a hinge part is mounted so it is pivotable via two levers, wherein a damping device is provided, which has a movable damping element, which is mounted so it is displaceable or pivotable between guide elements for damping, and is movable via a first actuating element during a closing movement of the hinge before reaching the closed position.
EP 2 265 787 discloses a hinge, in which a damping device is provided on a hinge part. The damping device comprises a rotatable friction disk, which is rotated via an actuating element and a slide during the closing of the hinge. The closing movement is slowed and damping is provided by the rotation of the friction disk. Such a hinge has the problem that the load of the hinge part is comparatively high during an opening movement. In particular due to the multipart construction of the hinge part having the damping device, damage can occur on the hinge during rapid opening.
The present disclosure illustrates and describes a hinge in which the handling is improved.
According to the present disclosure, the hinge comprises a damping device, which provides closing damping during a closing movement of the hinge before reaching the closed position and additionally provides opening damping during an opening movement of the hinge before reaching the maximally open position. A movable damping element is provided for this purpose, which is displaceable or pivotable via a first actuating element for the closing damping and is displaceable or pivotable via a second actuating element for opening damping. The first and second actuating elements can act directly on the slide in this case or also with further components interposed. The handling of the hinge is thus improved, because the hinge is also decelerated via the damping device before reaching the maximally open position. The damping device can be used in this case both for the opening damping and also the closing damping.
The opening damping of the damping device may be active at least 10°, for example, at least 20° before reaching the maximally open position. The opening damping can be active in this case depending on the maximum opening angle of the hinge, so that the damping device can be adapted flexibly to different hinge types.
For a compact construction having only few components, the first and/or the second actuating element can be fixed on one of the levers of the hinge or can be formed integrally with one of the levers. During a rotational movement of the lever, the movement can thus be used to cause a movement of the damping element.
The damping device can be active at least 10°, for example, more than 20°, before the closing position in this case. Furthermore, the damping device can be inactive in a middle region between closing damping and opening damping both in the opening direction and also in the closing direction. The damping device may be inactive at least in an angle range between 40° and 60° of the hinge part viewed from the closed position. The damping device thus does not obstruct an opening or closing movement in a middle angle range, which could be perceived to be annoying by a user.
In an embodiment, the damping element can be formed on the hinge part as a rotatably mounted friction disk, so that a large friction surface is available. The friction surface can be enlarged in this case by a profile, for example, ring-shaped ribs or grooves. In this case, the damping element can have at least one control curve or can interact with such a control curve, wherein at least one driver of a slide is engaged with the control curve, which is in turn engaged with the first and/or second actuating element. The actuating element therefore firstly acts on the slide, which rotates the damping element via a driver and the control curve. It is also possible that the first and/or second actuating element acts directly on the damping element to provide damping. However, the force distribution from the first and/or second actuating element to the damping element can be optimized via the interconnection of a slide.
The actuating elements can have at least one arm, preferably at least two arms, by means of which the slide can be displaced at least over a specific angle range of the hinge, to generate the damping forces in the opening and closing directions.